slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Kralie
Alex Kralie is a character in Marble Hornets, originally as the secondary protagonist, before transitioning into the role of the main antagonist. Story Alex appears in almost all of the entries up to Entry #20, when the series began to focus on Jay and his investigation. He makes appearances in most entries between #35 and #52, and has appeared occasionally since Entry #52. In Entry #86 Alex's true motivations were revealed. In actuality, Alex had been attempting to stop the Operator from spreading to other people. In the process, however, he became more and more deranged until he decided everyone who had a connection to it needed to die, including himself. He succeeds in killing Amy and Jay; Tim kills Brian and it can be assumed that Alex killed Seth and Sarah too. He died after a long confrontation between Tim and himself; Tim stabbed him in the neck and finished him after he fell to the floor, writhing. With his last words he implored Tim to carry on his mission and to kill everyone connected to the Operator, then kill himself. Tim's stance on this is left ambiguous. HistoryEdit Alex was the director for the student film Marble Hornets. Early on, the series focuses on the tapes that Alex gave Jay and the mental breakdown that occurs during the time he worked on the film, with Jay adding comments and notes about the content. However, even though the videos have shifted to centering on Jay and his dilemmas, Alex is still a very prominent character. He first comes into contact with the Operator while filming Marble Hornets. This makes him very paranoid and he begins to film himself at almost all times, even while he is sleeping. The tapes begin exhibiting strange occurrences including Operator sightings and irritable behavior from Alex which Jay says he has never seen before. Jay suspects he has been messing with the audio in the tapes. Alex has also shown to exhibit behaviors similar to a proxy, although he is not one. After his descent into madness, he has repeatedly been linked with the appearance of the Operator, such as calling Jay shortly before the Operator shows up, and remaining inside when the Operator shows up in his house, after telling Amy to jump out of the window. As of Entry #51, it becomes apparent he was psychopathic to some extent even during the shooting the student film; attacking Brian and Tim on camera while the shooting was still going on. In Entry #72, Tim said he suspected that Alex edited the tapes to make himself seem like the victim rather than the cause of the events. He has been shown to frequent a strange tunnel that the Operator has been sighted at repeatedly. In Entry #75, it is discovered that he was captured by Hoody and taken to a nearby college. In Entry #79, Jay finds pictures of Alex tied to a chair in an underground room. According to a message left by Hoody, Alex was taken to a large, locked building on the campus. Jay makes his way inside during Entry #80; there, Alex ambushes and shoots him, and he is taken by the Operator as he bleeds out in a room, trying to evade Alex. In Entry #85, Alex infiltrates Tim's house and begins to pour lighter fluid all through the rooms as he wanders around, challenging Tim to face him should he survive the burning of the house. Tim watches in hiding and flees the house with his car keys and pill bottle as Alex lights it. For more detail, see Alex in Marble Hornets. PersonalityEdit Originally described as being enthusiastic, the videos from the Marble Hornets filming in 2006 display his descent into madness, paranoia, anger and other forms of psychosis. After being stalked by the Operator, it is shown that he is very violent, incapacitating several of his friends in various videos, including Tim, Brian, and Jay. It can be assumed he killed Seth and Sarah as well, and it is revealed later in the series that he even killed his girlfriend Amy after she came into contact with the Operator. His violence is shown in great detail when he assaults and murders a man outside the tunnel. The greatest explanation of Alex's personality likely comes during Entry #86, where he sees himself as a force of good. Apparently having discovered The Operator's memetic spread, he takes it upon himself to kill everyone who has come into contact with The Operator, and save the planet. As Tim points out, however, The Operator is likely using Alex to spread further, as he has been causing more havoc than he had intended. Category:Marble Hornets Category:Characters